koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Ono
Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔, Ono Daisuke, born May 4, 1978 in Sakawa, Kochi) is a freelance Japanese voice actor, narrator, and vocalist. His family runs a family owned business, and he has one older brother who is a veterinarian. He likes collecting little Buddha statues and soccer. Ono attended and graduated from Nihon University College of Art with a degree in the production of television programming. He tried to pursue the career related to his major after graduation but didn't attract too many employers. Hoping to remain within the entertainment industry, he sought radio dramas. There weren't enough productions to meet demands for new staff members, so Ono transitioned into voice acting. He applied to Mausu Promotion's Ezaki Production Entrance Program in 2000 and started his career in voice acting in 2002. His debut began with dub overs for Western media. Around the same time, he performed other bit roles in the Japanese entertainment industry. His first major role in anime was Yukito Kunisaki in AIR. Ono gradually landed major roles since then, and was awarded in the Seiyu Awards four times. The first was for best sub character voice in 2008, then he received male voice actor in 2010; in 2015, he received the best actor award and personality award. In 2016, he left Mausu Promotion to be a freelancer. It's because of his career history that his personal motto is: "Betray your expectations. Surpass your predictions." Since his burst into popularity, Ono has been typecast for "handsome" characters though his roles have started to vary in recent years. He has a large female following since he often voices roles that cater to their market. He has voiced Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler, Jotaro Kujo in David Production's adaptations of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Zenji Banba in Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens. Ono is the Japanese dub for Ryan Atwood in The O.C, Finn Hudson in Glee and Steve Jobs in Steve Jobs. In his commentary for his reprisal for Hyuga, Ono remarked that the role was the mark of many firsts for his voice career. It led to his first on-stage live performance, his first character image songs, and his first major role in the Otome game industry. He is thankful to relive the early embarrassments and learning experiences from the ten year gap. Works with Koei *Hyuga - Neo Angelique (Tenshi no Namida) *Razeluxe Meitzen - Atelier series *Eugene - Angelique Maren no Rokukishi *Nobuyuki Sanada - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Psaro - Dragon Quest Heroes series *Erwin Smith - Attack on Titan series; reprise of his role in the anime *Frederick - Fire Emblem Warriors; reprise from Awakening *Snow Villiers - Dissidia Final Fantasy NT He was also one of two radio personalities for the following radio programs: *''Neoromance ♥ Live HOT! 10 Countdown Radio II Huu!'' *''Neo Angelique Abyss ~Hidamari-tei he Yokouso~'' Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival 2'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~'' *''TV Anime Sengoku Musou Sanada Kyodai Special Talk Show'' *''AnimeJapan2015 Sanada Kyodai no Rokumonsen Radio Shucchou-hen'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Neo Angelique Special Arcadia Holiday'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live HOT!10 Countdown Radio II ROCKET★PUNCH!3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party ~ Angelique & Neo Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' External Links *Official website *Lantis profile, Short clip of latest original single *[https://www.famitsu.com/news/201703/13128856.html Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu interview] Category: Voice Actors